Unspoken
by Eike
Summary: Genis thinks about friends and secrets. Raine can be comforting when she wants to be. Spoilers for Genis' and Raine's past.


**Unspoken**

by Eike

* * *

+

* * *

Genis couldn't remember the last time he had been so… _sad_. Raine sometimes told him that he used to cry a lot as a child, that he was afraid of everything and just sat in the house, wallowing in self-misery. He couldn't remember anything from that time, because he started reading books, and they took him to better worlds and he forgot that he had ever been sad in the first place. 

After the books, it had been Lloyd. Being the teacher's brother hadn't been easy, since none of the other children talked to him; some even accused Raine of playing favorites. It wasn't true, of course. Raine would never give him an unfair advantage. Well, one that wasn't already given. It wasn't his fault that he was half… no, _full_ elven. He was sure that if he repeated that phrase often enough, even in his mind, it might someday come true. His rational, thinking side told him to stop dreaming.

He couldn't stop though. He was terrified of what might happen if Lloyd found out that he was the same as the Desians that had killed his mother. The same as the Desians that had made Marble suffer, had turned her into a monster. The Desians that had attacked Colette and killed the Priest. He knew that in reality, Lloyd was too nice to even think of shunning him. His fears refused to let go though, insisting that it was his fault.

Because they were half-elves, all of them. And Lloyd… Lloyd had said, "Desians are the reason everybody suffers so much!"

Which brought him back to where he had started: Genis felt awful. His eyes were burning with unshed tears, his throat was dry, his breathing heavier. Lloyd's words had repeated in his mind over and over. His race was at fault for everything bad that had happened to Lloyd. _He_ was at fault for Lloyd's banishment. If he could turn back time, he didn't know what he would change. Not trip? Not take Lloyd to see Marble? Never have talked to Marble in the first place?

"Genis, what's wrong?"

Genis gave a shocked gasp and looked up quickly. Raine had sat down beside him on the far side of their camp, away from the others. The fire's light barely reached them, only a trace of its warmth made it to his body. Genis scooted away from his sister, then shook his head.

"It's nothing, Raine. I was just thinking about my studies. I kind of wish I had thought to bring some books along," Genis said, forcing a smile onto his face.

Raine didn't answer for several moments. Genis watched her brow crease slightly, the way it always did when she was thinking carefully about something usually when she was trying to decipher runes.

She stood up abruptly and stepped behind him. Before he could protest, her arms were around him in a warm embrace. "Oh, Genis. Please don't lie. If you don't want to tell me your problems, that's fine, but don't lie about them. I'm here for you, when you're ready to tell me. If it's something you can tell me."

That broke the dam on his tears. He felt them slowly trickle down his cheeks, followed by hiccups. He refused to bawl though. Only _children_ bawled, and he was more mature than that. Instead, he turned around to return Raine's hug and cry into her shoulder. He would _not_ let the others see his tears. He had more dignity than that.

Raine started raking her fingers through Genis' hair as she whispered soothing words to him. Someday, he would have to thank her for being such a great mother to him. Someday, he would be able to treat her as a sister as well.

Once the tears started to slow again, Genis collected his courage. "Raine?"

"Yes?"

Genis shifted so that he could see her eye-to-eye, although still in her lap. He was a bit embarrassed, but since she hadn't said anything he wouldn't either. "Colette and Lloyd… they're our friends, right?"

Raine nodded slightly. So far, so good.

"So… do you think… they'd hate me if they ever found out… about… y'know," Genis asked quietly. He was reluctant to name the problem, out of fear that one of the others might overhear him. Especially Kratos. He didn't particularly trust the mercenary, and could sometimes feel the other's eyes on him. Did the man suspect? Or was he just cursing the burden that Genis was?

Raine placed her hands on Genis' shoulder, gripping firmly. "Don't you dare think like that. Lloyd and Colette are your friends, and they're good people. They would never mistreat you because of your race. As Lloyd once said, 'you're you, no matter what your background.' I think that applies as much to you as it does to Colette."

That did sound like something Lloyd would say. Yeah, she was right.

"So, Raine, why don't we tell them? Wouldn't that save us a lot of trouble?"

Raine opened her mouth to speak, but no answer came forth. Genis waited, and waited, until finally he shrugged out of her hold.

"I thought so," Genis whispered. He smiled at her, but for some reason it made Raine even more upset. It looked like his tears would be spilling from her eyes soon enough.

Genis quietly headed back to camp. He easily slid into a conversation with Lloyd and Colette, and pretended not to notice that Raine continued to sit alone for the rest of the night.

* * *

+

* * *

Man, I love Tales of Symphonia. The characters are just awesome. 

This was sitting in my hard-drive for a while, opened it up recently and fixed up the ending. It's still a bit abrupt, but better than it was before.

Timeline-wise, I think this should be the first campfire scene you get. Around Triet, I imagine.

C&C much appreciated. You can also e-mail me at yhibikiathotmaildotcom.


End file.
